Hermione's Sorting
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Just arriving at Hogwarts Hermione takes her new surrounding in. This place is awe inspiring to say the least. Full of tradition and magic. Hermione Granger is about to get introduced to one such tradition. The Sorting Ceremony. This is for the Holmes Mystery Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This is a story for the Holmes Mystery Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My prompt for this round is the setting of Hogwarts. I decided that I'd kinda continue my train of thought from I'm a What and do Hermione's POV of the sorting ceremony. So basically this is a continuation of I"m a What but can also be read as stand alone fic. I hope you all enjoy Hermione's Sorting.**

I looked up as we neared the castle. It was awe inspiring in all of it's glory. I had only just been informed that I was a witch this summer when Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came to my house. At first I didn't believe that witches and wizards existed. I even told the professor that and then asked them to prove their point. They did prove the point quite excellently and then continued to tell me all about the school and the subjects that were taught there. But standing at the door and looking up at the magnificent building in front of me I became somewhat nervous.

"...You will be sorted into your houses," McGonagall was saying as she stood before us. It was then Neville's toad Trever made himself known.

I watched as Neville sheepishly retrieved the little toad looking just as nervous as I felt at the moment. Then we were lead into the Great Hall. The amount of students that sat each table was astounding. I looked around me in disbelief. All the things I had read from Hogwarts a History was true. I looked up at ceiling that was indeed bewitched to look like the night sky.

I overheard the two boys from the train earlier talking about the ceiling behind me. "The ceilings bewitched to look like the night sky," I told them. "I read it in Hogwarts: a History."

We were stopped in front of the entire Great Hall and now all eyes were on us as the hat began sing. I watched it. The hat was actually singing. It wasn't a puppet or anything. It was actually the hat.

"One by one I'll call your name," Professor McGonagall was saying. "I will put the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your House." She picked up the hat from the stool and began calling names.

The boy before me, Darren something or other, was walking towards the Ravenclaw talbe as I felt all eyes on me. I looked around as Professor McGonagall called my name again.

"Hermione Granger," she called.

This was it, I thought as I walked towards the stool and sat down. I saw rather than felt the hat be put on my head. The brim of it had come down over eyes. I sat on the stool nervously.

"Nervous are we?" came a voice in head.

My eyes widen in shock. The hat could project thoughts into someones head. "Yes," I thought back at it. "Quite nervous actually. Up until recently I thought I was a normal girl."

"Your handling the shock of it quite well. Then aren't you?"

"I suppose. But aren't you supposed to be sorting me into my house now?"

"Yes. And this will have some bearing on what House you will be sorted into." The hat seemed to pause in thought. "You said earlier you had read your class books before coming here?"

"Yes."

"A pure sing of a Ravenclaw. Gleaning information before going into an unknown situation." It then paused again. "But being able to exhibit the bravery to go willingly into the unknown is sure sign of bravery."

"I can agree with that."

"You also seemed to have the daring to go against what other people would do."

"How do you mean?"

"You helped that boy on the train when no one else would. It takes a lot of daring and nerve to o against what the others would do. But I will take into consideration your thoughts on the matter. Which of the two would you rather go to? Gryffindor? or Ravenclaw? You'd do well in both I think."

I thought for a second. "I'd like to go to Gryffindor," I thought as I took a nervous breathe.

"I thought you might," came the hat's reply. Then out loud it called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I walked over to the cheering table and was greet like I was member of a family. Which was true in a way. You house was supposed to be like your Hogwarts family. I couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Hermione's Sorting. I actually think I rather enjoy writing the story of Harry Potter from different point of views. I am really enjoying exploring Hermione's point of view right now. I may even write from Ron's point of view at some point.**


End file.
